


Lavender

by darksideof_thefandom



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, bathtime, how does one tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksideof_thefandom/pseuds/darksideof_thefandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peter takes a bath and Wade joins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my beautiful friend Kelsey!

Peter trudged into his home from a hard days work at the Daily Bugle. After all the shit Jameson gave him, allhe wanted was to relax and take a bath. 

He stumbled his way down the hall, into the master bathroom, and started the water. The tired hero poured the lavender scented bubbles into the now half full tub. Peter pealed off his work clothes and opened up pandora to the Radiohead station, maybe that would help drown out the city noises.

Sliding into the tub, he could already feel the long day slip from his mind. He wished he could share this moment with his loved one. To hold and be held in the warm bubbling water. 

Wade was still on his mission, or so Peter thought.

About 10 minutes later Peter was half conscious and oblivious to his surrounding. He ignored his spidey senses completely. This was his time and damnit he was going to enjoy it. 

Wade opens the door to their shared apartment. "Baby boy i'm hooommmee!" He calls out into the empty living room. The mercenary hears the water running and makes his way to the master bathroom to welcome Peter home... Or have himself welcomed home. Either way someone was getting welcomed home.  _  
_

He peaked through the crack in the door and quietly walks in, taking off his suit on the way to the tub. He gently slipping in behind his boyfriend.

Peter gasped at the sudden presence. He smiled to himself, knowing exactly who it was. The smaller man snuggled into his chest and he pulled his feet in, resting his matted head on Wade's shoulder. 

Wade's legs are on both sides of the tub and he lightly squeezes Peter's stomach. Gently pressing kisses to his exposed neck, trailing them up to his temple. 

Not a word was said while they bask in each others company. A hard days work is long forgotten. 

You can still hear the splashing water and smell the sweet scent of lavender.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So my first fic! ( well actually it's the first one 'published'). I realize that it's short, but it's kinda just something to get my feet in the water. Please please tell me what you thought! Any errors, suggestions, and anything that will help me become a better writer.


End file.
